Her Life
by Yims Management
Summary: This is a story of Thalia. Choices. Acceptance. Past loves. Adopted from DoomgirlForever.
1. 我选择重生我以为我选择的权利

**A/N: Hi Yims Management here~ id like to tell you this was my idea but nope I have just adopted it its my own version of Her Life by DoomgirlForever see her stories too! please R&R!**

* * *

><p>Thalia opened her eyes and saw she was in a boat with other people ... She strained her eyes more clearly. Yep. She wasn't insane she can see through them...! What Is going on? Why was she inside this boat? She looked down on to herself and paled if that was more possible...<p>

"Your dead." A man told her absently.

Dead? she thought in fear, "Yes." Another woman said even though she never asked her, her boy next to her added in, "We're all dead." Which confirmed her worst fear.

"Welcome all to the Underworld!" The boat man told us he let us off we walked onto the deck and into Hades Realm.

Thalia felt terribly sad why did she have to die now? Her friends that still needed her... Her position in the Hunters Annabeth... That good for nothing Percy, Grover... Oh gods. So many things she didn't do if only she could...Luke! She perked up. He must be here! She thought eslyusim. At that moment she forgot about her worried and just wanted to find Luke. Her spirt grew brighter inside the Underworld. As she went around excitedly to go look for him she didn't notice the stares everyone was giving her.

"...Look."

"So.. Bright."

"Love..."

After what it had felt like eternity Thalia's heart died she couldn't find Luke. She wondered why she couldn't find him. Why was the fates so cruel? She was ready to give up.. Her spirit was almost fading when she went to the other side of a gate she heard a man talk to her.

"Hello sweetie!" The man said he was ghostly, dressed up in a white and black suit with a tie Thalia eyes narrowed, as horrible as she felt she wasn't completely hopeless.

"What do you want?" Thalia asked sternly.

"Oh come on, don't be... That way." The man said and flashed a deadly smile on her.

"I'm busy." She noted.

"Busy looking for a love you will never find?" The man said a bit sadly she was stunned.

"Over a millennia I tried looking for her... No luck. Guess she don't want me." She sympathized with him over a millennia? That's a longer time than she was looking for Luke... Not that she loved him or anything just thought it would be nice to be with someone.

"You can." The man smiled Thalia questioned, can everyone here but her read minds?

"No." The man chuckled. "Only the strongest souls survive." He pointed at the other side of the bridge. "Go there. You can be reborn. Start over. Make everything right."

"Are you _crazy_?! I'm not gonna pick rebirth!" She hissed at him.

"Maybe. Maybe not. If you don't... You might just end up like me. Love is a cruel thing." He grinned then vanished. Thalia shiver she hated ghosts wait.. That meant she hated herself too! She was a ghost herself! What did that man mean.. 'end up like him' She wondered.

Thalia herself knew the consenqueces of rebirth and did not want to do it... But maybe he was right... She was never gonna find Luke ever again... Maybe he choose rebirth? She took a deep breath. Only one way to find out. She headed towards the bridge. Love _was _a cruel thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yes the beginning is very diffrent fron DoomgirlForever sue me. Sorry for the short beginning and-don't. i don't have a lot of moneyyy XDD anyways cookies for everyone! [ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0]**


	2. I know him from somewhere before?

**A/N: it's been a while since I have updated this sorry here's the new 'chapter' Thanks for reading please R&R!**

* * *

><p>Chapter: I know him from somewhere before...<p>

Tori opened her eyes in gasped in shock. She woke up in her own familiar bed room she tried to breath steadily. That dream again... Recently she's been having the same dream in a row for a few nights like.. The person... This Thalia was _trying_ to tell her something there was no way she could ask her friends or.. Friend because he was pretty weird himself. He might start sprouting things about the past and the underworld and stuff she didn't like it at all in a matter of fact she hated it. Though the most creepiest thing was.. On how it felt_ real _like she _was_ her or something she giggled to herself as she shook her head she was probably going crazy. She got up and started to go to school dressed-in her leather jacket, blue ripped jeans and a t-shirt that had a 'Death-to-Barbie' on it she found it a way back in a Sears clearance section she had to take it.

"Tooooori! Thank god your here!" A freind called out to her and cramped her in a hug she quickly made her pull away. She doesn't _do _hugs.

"What's happening?" Tori asked her freind.

"It's Deri again!" She exclaimed Tori flinched she was the schools most popular or slut She liked to pick on the weaker girls when she walked up to her she saw exactly what she thought happening. Deri and a couple of her groupies surrounded another girl.

"Hey why don't you stop picking on the girls Deri?" Tori asked her she spuned around and flashed Tori and ugly bright smile.

"What are you talking about?" She put her arms around the girl she flinched.

"Why are you always doing this?" Tori asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently Tori glared.

"How long are you gonna keep up your stupid act? What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything."

"Are you trying to show how worthless you are?" Deri flinched and got up to Tori As if to slap her.

"You bitch-!" Her slap was cut short by a blond hair boy.

"You might want to watch that." He told her, the look he was giving her was absolutely terrifying Deri got scared for some reason her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him. Have she seen him somewhere before?

"W-w-what ever! Come on girls let go." They glared at Tori and the boy as they left.

"Uhm.. Thanks..?-" Suddenly the guy hugged her and she couldn't breath. Her heart couldn't take it anymore.

"I've finally found you.. T-" As he hugged her the girl interrupted them.

"T-Thank you for helping me!" She yelled Shyly Tori smiled.

"No problem." She pushed the boy away and he looked so hurt she regreted it for only just 1 minute.

"What's your guys name?" Tori asked.

"Its Kimiko!" She brightly smiled.

The boy looked down a little shaken she couldn't understand why until after he said it, "Luke Callesten."

A jolt immediately Went down her spine like something went wrong she got scared it was as if someone wanted to take over her mind. _Who are you?_ This boy that name.. _Luke! _No. She thought. Stop. _I'm sorry._ Get out! Her breathing became more steady Kimiko looked worried.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." Tori replied.

Luke smiled sadly,"Please remember soon." He told her sadly and walked away.

Nate her best freind ran up to her. "Tori!" He panted.

"You ok?" She asked him worried.

"D..d..d-d...did a boy with blond hair talk to you?!" He yelled.

"What? Who are you talking about? Oh you mean Luke? Yeah I talked to him he seems nice." Tori smiled.

"_Stay_ _away_ from _him_." He snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry about the shortness thanks for reading!**


	3. Things And Parts Were Left Everywhere

**A/N: hi another update! I'll try to make this one longer please R&R!**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Tori asked.<p>

"That guy is bad _bad _news stay _away_ from him!" Nat said as he dragged her to his car Kimiko followed Nate started it furiously.

"Where are we going?!" Tori yelled.

"To _camp!_" Nat snapped. "Look... we have to now ok?"

"I-What do you mean?" She said, Nat looked in his mirrors to make sure no one was following them.

"Just... Quiet down and let me drive." Nat told Tori she glared at him but in the next few minutes they rode in silence. They came up to a hill and saw a tree odly Tori felt as she has seen it before.

"That's a big tree." Kimiko said.

"Yeah... guys this might sound crazy but when I stop this car run up to that hill as fast as you can don't stop to look back for me just run." Nat told them,Tori looked at him crazy.

"What do you mean? Is something gonna happen I will not let you die!" Tori yelled.

"W..w-what's happening?" Kimiko asked terrified.

Nate stopped the car they were at the ledge of camp Kimkiko and Tori got out, "Ok, this is as far as we get to everyone get out and-" as Nat stepped out the car a sword was pointed at his throat. He saw Tori grab Kimiko and ran up the hill thank the gods.

"Hello.. Nat." Nat smiled nervously.

* * *

><p>"What about Nat?!" Kimiko screamed back to Tori as they ran up.<p>

"He will be fine I'm going to get help!" Tori yelled they ran upo to the hill and saw a camper there.

"Please...help... Nat..!" Tori and Kimiko panted she pointed down the hill and the camper a boy with black hair and grey eyes ran down to where Nate was.

Tori and Kimiko recovered a bit so they wanted to go back down when a girl with grey eyes and blonde hair stopped them.

* * *

><p>"We meet again... Nat. How is...<em>Thalia?<em>"

"No! No! _No_! Luke she is _not_ the same girl again!" Nat yelled.

"_Why_ are you in denial?!" Luke yelled he pointed his sword deeper in his throat Nate flinched.

"_Your_ in denial! She is _not_ Thalia anymore! How can you _not_ see it?!" Nat yelled back Luke glared at him furiously.

"I-I can.! _Feel_ it! She _is_ there! _Let_ me bring her out. I know you want her back too!" Luke let go of Nat and Nat was angry.

"Luke. You again? Come on! Why are you always here?" They got started and turned around to see Eric.

"You really do look like your dad." Luke said.

"Shut up Luke. Why are you here?" He growled.

"Nothing.." Luke turned around and walk into the forest. "Remember what I said." He called back out Nate glared at him and watched him go.

"Nat!" Tori called out and crammed him in a hug.

"Tha-Tori!" Nat flinched as he almost blew it ,"Gods damn it." He whispered.

"Are you ok what happened?" Tori exclamied.

It was all _Luke's_ fault. Nat did _not_ want Tori to remember her past. He didn't even know until a few months ago. He was really into Thalia though but he did not want her to go through the same thing again. He found out from Rachel that if a soul had remember their past they had to have to choose their new way of life from Janus and if they choose wrong. They dissapear fully from existence from past _and_ future in which would in Thalia's/Tori's case would disrupt the whole worlds fate. He knew Luke liked her but in the fate of the whole world he cannot let that happen whatever her choices would be... Janus have a way to make them choose wrong..

He knew Luke knew what would happen and Luke didn't care.

* * *

><p>"Half blood? What do you mean and me and Kimiko is one? We have like superpowers or something?" Tori asked.<p>

"I'm the monsters and stuff that is gonna kill us!" Kimiko whimpered Tori wrapped her arms around her to comfort her.

"Yes. But do not worry thanks to Nate, he was able to keep you safe. We were not quite so sure for you at first but you have an amazing strong presence and Kimiko is comfirmed as one as well. Thanks to him we are able to gain two campers." Chiron said, Nat nodded.

"Sorry, I... didn't tell you at first but it was clear you were-and I didn't want spook you anymore than you were." Nat looked down. "You should though be-" he stopped short as he looked up he and Chiron stared in disbelief and Nat's pain increased in his chest as to comfirmed the suspicion. Tori was the daughter of Zeus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: here is the 3rd chapter sorry if it's getting all over the place haha can't help it rushing things kinda... =_= well anyways thanks for reading and hope to see you again soon! Hope you all had a happy holiday! XD**


End file.
